The Life We Deserve
by IchatrinaObsessedSleepyGirl
Summary: Post War for Ichabod and Katrina along with a touch of Abbie and others. It's basically a nice, peaceful day for them after the war has ended. One-shot.


"You are aware that you can help, are you not?"

Smirking, she lifted her foot to the chair and rested her chin to her knee.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Her gaze slid over his sweat soaked shirt. "I'm enjoying my view from here just fine."

He rolled his eyes as he returned to the papers in front of him, studying their words as if he were taking in some new language he'd decided to tackle, yet could not understand. To say she had become slightly mesmerized by the way his shirt had clung to his form, accompanied by his trousers' generous view as he bent over his task, would be an understatement. The hot summer day was now her very best friend in its treatment of her husband.

After a moment, he threw his hands up. "This is impossible."

"All you need do is follow the instructions," she offered with a chuckle.

His glare found her before he held the papers out toward her. "Well, since you make it sound so simple, why don't you accomplish the task?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you taking a tone with me?"

In clear frustration, he muttered, "Not at all, dearest."

Thoroughly amused as he continued lifting pieces of wood and attempting to connect them in failure, she said, "I don't think that goes there."

His large intake of breath as he dropped the pieces to the ground and turned to her, his lips pressed into a thin line, his eyes narrowed, was all she needed to know that he had about reached the end of his patience.

"Katrina..."

Doing her best to suppress a smile, she asked, "Ichabod?"

"Please..."

With a sigh, she made a show of great reluctance as she stood from her chair and walked the few feet to him and the mess spread out in the yard.

"I suppose I can lend a hand," she said as she squinted her eyes at the mess laid out before her. With a slight flick of her wrist and a bit of spoken Latin, the pieces came together, screws swirling about. When the last bolt was in place, she placed her hands on her hips and let out a heavy sigh. "You're right, my love. That was a very trying task."

The abruptness of his arms coming about her caused her to let out a squeal as he pressed himself fully into her back, his damp shirt soaking through the material of hers, meeting her skin.

"Ichabod, you're disgusting," she screamed as she attempted to wiggle away from him.

His face weaseled into the crook of her neck, his hot breath hitting her. "You made me labor over that bloody thing for over an hour and all you had to do was wave your hand?"

Realizing she wasn't escaping him, she slumped back against his chest, slyly turning her face to his with a sheepish expression. "Forgive me?"

His blue eyes narrowed at her. "On one condition."

Eyebrow raised, already assuming where this was going, she asked, "Yes?"

Warm breath washing over her face, he leaned in so his lips brushed hers when he spoke, "Wash with me."

More than eager to grant him his wish, especially with the way he'd worked her up over the past hour, she whispered, "With pleasure."

* * *

><p>With care, she set the dishes on the table, making sure to keep her hands from the scalding pots surface.<p>

"Is this all?"

Turning to Ichabod, she accepted the glasses he was carrying. "Yes, I believe so."

As she set them down, she glanced to the driveway. "They should be here soon."

"Thankfully," he muttered, plopping to the bench before leaning against the table.

Unable to contain her smile, she moved to him, placing her hands to his shoulders and straddling his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she assured him. "Stop worrying. She's fine."

Hands on her hips, he rolled his eyes. "That place is an infestation of the most-"

She latched onto his mouth with her own, pressing as hard as she could in an attempt to silence his rant before he could begin. The subsequent act of his grip tightening on her hips set her aflame as she prodded his lips apart with her tongue, wanting to taste him again. This was something she never tired of, the thrill of kissing him, of feeling him against her, inside her. It was what she looked forward to every day, every night. The passion between them never wavering in its intensity.

His teeth dug into her lip in protestation as she pulled back slightly. With a smile, she caught his eyes. "I don't believe our shower worked."

Chuckling, he whispered, "Nothing can satiate my desire for you for very long."

"Nor mine for you," she answered as she reconnected their lips, twisting her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Mommy!"

Abruptly pulling back from him, she spun her upper body to glance behind her. "Hi, sweetheart."

Ichabod's fingers gripped her hips as he guided her up and off of him. When she had her footing, she turned and knelt to catch her daughter as her small body hit hers, her little arms coming about her neck.

After a wonderfully tight hug, she kissed her forehead and pulled back. "Did you have a good time with your Auntie?"

Ella's dark hair bounced as she quickly nodded, her green eyes shining in excitement. "I saw the big mouse."

"Did you?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Mhm and he sang me Happy Birthday."

"Well, that's wonderful." Seeing the others piling out of the car, she nodded her head behind her. "Why don't you go tell daddy all about it. You know how afraid he is of the big mouse."

Ella laughed as she bolted around her toward Ichabod. "Daddy, guess what?"

Pushing herself to her feet, she smiled and stepped to take a few of the bags Abbie was carrying. "I hear it went well."

Abbie half sighed/half laughed, "That kid needs a pause button."

She set the bags down before glancing to Ella, who was perched on Ichabod's lap gesturing about wildly. "She wasn't too much, was she?"

"Oh no," Abbie assured with a wave of her hand. "I adore my little goddaughter... in small spells."

Chuckling, she nodded. "She's spirited."

"Eh, it's good practice, I guess."

Confused, she turned to her friend. "Practice?"

Abbie shrugged before casting a glance at David who was coming up the walk, more bags in his hands, then looking back at her nervously. "Yeah..."

"Are you...?"

Smile creeping over her face, Abbie nodded. "Found out yesterday."

Unable to contain herself, she threw her arms around Abbie. "Oh, that's wonderful news, Abbie."

"Ok, ok, you're squeezing me a little tightly there, witch."

Pulling back, she smiled brightly. "I'm sorry. I just...this is so wonderful."

Abbie rose to her toes to look over her shoulder. "Look, let me tell, Crane. You know how he gets when he's the last one to know."

Knowingly laughing, she nodded. "He's just jealous he's not the only light of your life anymore."

"Mhm."

It had taken a very long time for her to understand her husband's relationship with Abigail Mills. They were so uniquely matched. His jealousy over any man that entered Abbie's life had not helped the worry that filled her in those first few months she'd spent with them. After a time, however, she'd realized his jealousy was over Abbie giving her time to others when he'd been the only center for her for so long. They had been all they had at times. Then, in year five of their fight, David had blown into town in a whirlwind of magic. He was a descendent of one of the members of her coven and had given himself over to their fight. It had taken him quite a while to break into Abbie's heart and even longer to get into Ichabod's, which had been entirely too amusing for her to observe. However, he did finally manage to weasel his way in and the two had finally wed four months ago.

Smiling, she shook her head. "Why don't I wrangle Ella so the two of you can talk?"

"Sounds great."

Making her way over to the two loves of her life, she raised an eyebrow. "And what are the two of you discussing?"

Ichabod's blue eyes met hers. "Ella was informing me of the wonders of Chuck E. Cheese and why I should accompany her there one day." He cast a glance to Ella out of the corner of his eye. "She's not making the best case."

"It's fun, daddy," Ella said excitedly. "The mouse was really nice."

Grinning at Ichabod's doubtful expression, she shook her head and held her hand out to her daughter. "Come on, Ella. Let's see if Uncle David needs any help with your gifts."

"Ok," Ella accepted, jumping down from Ichabod's lap. "Can I open them now?"

"Not yet," she chuckled. "But soon. We have to wait for Macey and your other friends to arrive."

Ella gave a small pout as Katrina turned to Ichabod. "Do your best to behave when the others arrive."

With a roll of his eyes, he crossed his arms. "I'm not a child, Katrina. I'm perfectly capable of controlling myself."

Choosing not to address that delusion, she shook her head and led Ella toward the table where David was placing bag after bag of gifts.

"The two of you are spoiling her. Why so many gifts?"

David gave a shrug. "It's Abbie. I swear she picked something up off of every shelf in the store."

"Yay!" squealed Ella as she picked up a particularly odd shaped box and began inspecting it.

Smiling at her daughter's mirth, she answered, "Pretty soon we'll have to build a room to house all the things Abbie thinks Ella just has to have."

"She said she's sharing her promotion in the department with Ella. She enjoys spending money on her more than she did Crane."

"Well, just know I shall be recycling all of this back to you for your little one. We barely have room to walk in the cabin."

David smiled brightly, his deep brown eyes shining in clear excitement. "She told you?"

"She did," she answered. "I'm so happy for the two of you."

"What!?"

Spinning to see Ichabod with a startled expression, his eyes wide as they jumped from Abbie's stomach to her face, she laughed. "It seems she told him."

Ichabod threw a slight glare at David before returning his attention to Abbie who was rolling her eyes.

"How he still manages to find me annoying is a skill I wish he would rid himself of."

Shaking her head, she observed Ichabod guide Abbie to the bench beside him as if handling a precious treasure. "He thinks it's funny."

"Well, it's not. It's unnerving, especially considering the threat he gave me before our wedding."

Confused, she turned to him. "Threat?"

"Oh yes, " David sighed as ran a hand through his golden hair. "He might have mentioned dismemberment once or twice should Abbie find herself displeased with me."

Eyebrows up, Katrina chuckled. "Dismemberment? How merciful of him."

"You should know he offered up your services as well as a magical assist in holding me down."

"Well," she said, with her own slightly amused warning, "I suppose you had better behave yourself then. I'd hate to be an accomplice to your untimely end."

David rolled his eyes as Ella turned to them. "Mommy, when are they getting here?"

"Soon, baby," she answered. "I promise."

* * *

><p>To say Ella was greatly liked around town would be a serious understatement. Between Abbie taking her to the station, David carting her around the streets, Ichabod bringing her with him when he taught at the local college, and she and Ella practically living in the library she worked in, everyone knew who Ella was. Their yard was packed with various members of the town and Ella was eating up every minute of it. At the moment, though, she was sitting in Ichabod's lap as they swayed back and forth in her new swing, scrutinizing one of her gifts in an attempt to figure out its function.<p>

"So, how much of that swing set was Crane and how much was you?"

Katrina glanced to Abbie with a chuckle. "It took him an hour to finally admit he couldn't do it."

"Really?" Abbie asked, clearly surprised. "That quick? I would've thought it would have taken much longer."

Shaking her head, she said, "I think with Ella having his general stubbornness, he's realizing just how annoying it is for someone to always think they're right."

Abbie nodded. "Hmm."

"So, what are you hoping for?"

For a moment, Abbie frowned, prompting her to gesture to her belly. With a sigh, she aswered, "I honestly don't care. I'll be thrilled no matter what. We do have names picked out for both, though."

Katrina raised her eyebrows.

"August and Jenny," Abbie offered quietly.

Of course. Year seven had been the worst for them. They'd thought losing Nick Hawley to Abraham's axe in year four had been difficult, but losing Jenny to Henry had been devastating and the final straw. She and Ichabod had fought so hard for him those first few years. They'd begged, pleaded, and fallen to their knees before him to no avail. He had simply been too far gone.

"Jenny would be thrilled."

Abbie chuckled. "She'd be cocky about it. No doubt, she'd teach the kid a hundred different ways to commit a crime and get away with it."

Smiling knowingly, and with a bit of sadness for her lost friend, her eyes went back to her loves, who were now making their way over.

"I love my swing, mommy!"

"I'm glad, baby. Daddy put a lot of work into building it for you," she said with a smirk at Ichabod who only huffed in response.

Katrina gestured to the guests. "You should go give your goodbyes." Ella took off immediately causing her to raise her voice. "And say thank you!"

Abbie laughed. "I'll go wrangle her."

With a smile of thanks, Katrina turned to Ichabod. "I see you behaved."

He nodded innocently, wrapping his arms around her waist, his mouth finding her neck. "I feel in need of a reward."

Rolling her eyes, she escaped his arms and turned to the table to begin cleaning up. "You'll get your reward when this yard is clean."

"Can't you just make it disappear when the guests are gone?"

Thoroughly enjoying his being put out, she chuckled, "Get over here and help me before I make _you_ disappear."

His huff was followed by him moving to stand beside her as he mumbled, "I better get a big reward."

Giving him a knowing smirk, she leaned into him, her mouth at his ear. "You always do."

With a kiss just behind his ear, she went back to her mission.

* * *

><p>As he snuggled into her back, she sighed. "Today went well."<p>

His nose tickled her neck. "It did. Ella had fun."

Threading her fingers through his, she brought them around their little girl who was burrowed into her chest. Her green eyes no longer able to hold themselves open, she'd fallen asleep some time ago after having crawled into bed with them.

"She always does," she whispered as his lips met her shoulder where he rested his chin to gaze at their daughter in the dimly lit room. Due to the ghost that had made itself know in the library a month earlier, Ella had demanded the bathroom light be left on from then until the end of time.

"I can't believe she's already five. It feels like just yesterday, we welcomed our precious gift."

With a smile, she took in her daughter's small face, remembering that day so clearly. "She looked so much like him."

The tensing of his body caused her eyes to fall shut. The mention of their son never failed to bring pain to him. When they'd finally put their son to his end, Ichabod had closed in on himself, allowing no one, not her or Abbie, in. She, on the other hand, had been the opposite. After two hundred and thirty one years of the world's worst torments attempting to break her, she'd learned to attempt working through things as they came. She'd screamed, thrown things, and nearly burnt the cabin down with her loss of control. Her devastation over the loss of her firstborn had nearly crippled her, but the knowledge that they'd finally released Jeremy from Henry's hold and let him be at peace had been the one thing that had stopped her from losing her mind completely.

Ichabod, however, had been another story. He'd locked himself away, almost becoming a recluse in the weeks following the war's end. They rarely spoke in that time, at least until she'd had her first spell and realized what was happening. News of their coming baby had been Ichabod's salvation. Finally, after weeks of long silence between them, he'd collapsed into her arms, letting all of the emotions he'd bottled inside free. In the end, they'd both chosen to believe that Jeremy had at last been set free from the evil that had taken hold of him in his moment of despair so long ago.

After a moment, he relaxed against her. "We make beautiful children," he whispered against her skin before placing another kiss to her shoulder.

"We do," she answered with a smile as she leaned back to glance at him. Lifting a hand to stroke his jaw, she continued, "Talking to Abbie today, seeing her excitement...it sort of made me..."

"Want another?" he finished softly.

Sheepishly nodding, she bit her lip. "I know we've discussed it, coming to the conclusion that we should take it slow as we raised Ella. We were understandably afraid because of what happened with Jeremy, but I think we're handling her well and..." She glanced back to their sleeping daughter. "She's a good girl, perfect really."

"She is," he whispered, tenderly brushing some of her hair back. "Katrina, if you want another baby-"

"I want you to want it, too," she interrupted, knowing he was likely to leave his wants out of it. "We should both want it."

With an ever appearing grin, he gently brushed his lips to hers. "We can't let Abbie and David have all of the fun, can we? Nor can we let them get a start on outnumbering us."

Unable to contain herself, she deepened his kiss for a moment before glancing to Ella. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," he confirmed, his eyes giving way to his eagerness. "I shall endure the hardship of filling you with child all for you, my love."

Rolling her eyes, she turned back to cuddle with Ella, her fingers finding her little girls face and brushing back her hair.

"Thank you, Ichabod. I'm so happy we're finally here."

His arms wormed their way around her waist, pulling himself into her back, his face burying in her hair. "And where is that, my love?"

With a peaceful smile, she whispered, "In the life we deserve."

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little something I threw together last night after that very nice episode. And sort of one of my fantasy's of the end of the war that'll likely never happen, but hey, that's what fanfiction is for ;) Plus, I just had to do something with that line Ichabod gave Katrina in Deliverance last week about them getting the life they deserve. That was so incredibly sad and beautiful. <strong>

**Anyway, hope it was enjoyable!**


End file.
